


aching

by akire_yta



Series: supersverse [7]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Gen, supers!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>character ficlets from the supers!verse - Nic & Kevin</p>
            </blockquote>





	aching

It wasn't until they were safe, back in his room and rematerialized, that Kevin pulled off his mask. "I think that's a record."

Nic flipped him off, not trusting herself to open her mouth until the urge to vomit went away. Kevin chuckled breathlessly and went to splash water on his face. He'd run through walls before, plenty of times, but never so many lead-lined ones, and never while dragging someone else.

Kevin was becoming a connoisseur of paranoid security, and that place was certainly right at the top of the list. He came back out and handed Nic a glass of water. "Drink that, then I'll walk you to your room."

Nic shook her head. The spilled water floated in the air, and Nic bit it out of the air with a snap of her jaw. "Nuhuh," she said as she swallowed. "I don't care if we land on the front of Perez Hilton, I am not walking through any more walls tonight." She twitched. "It already feels like the worse case of pins and needles in history," she grouched.

In the end, Kevin walked her costume back to it's hideyhole in her room, and came back with Nic's pjs while she took a shower. When he got out, she was already sprawled under the covers, fast asleep.

He woke slowly with a mouthful of her hair. She had nuzzled in during the night, and Kevin had to carefully extract his arm from under her head. She still woke, making an adorably incoherent noise as she tried to get her bearings. "Morning," Kevin told her with a kiss on her crown. "How are you feeling?"

Nic made a face against the taste in her mouth. "Like I went ten rounds with Mike Tyson," she mumbled, twisting her neck to try and ease the tension.

"Have another shower," he said, giving her a hug before he climbed out of bed. "If we hurry, I can still get you back to your room."

Nic shook her head as she eased herself out of bed. She hadn't felt this bad since she was in competition. Even her hair ached. "No," she said flatly. "If anyone sees me, I'll wipe their memories. I am not walking through any more walls this week!"

Hobbling, she headed for the shower. Kevin smirked as he called out "don't hog all the hot water."

Nic's hand extended through the doorway and flipped him off. Kevin laughed and went to find clean clothes.


End file.
